Coincidence
by PuffyPanda101
Summary: It was just coincidence that we met. Just a coincidence that i fell in love. Just a coincidence that he loved me back. MaruixOC DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction please R&R critique and suggestions welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1

"Wow," I gasped as she looked out the window of the plane. The city of Colorado Springs looked so small from the plane. I was still mad at my parents. What for? For signing me up for the Foreign Transfer Scholars Program, without telling me.

So one sunny Sunday morning my parents dragged me out of bed pushed me into the shower and then driving us to the airport while trying to explain what they did and how they meant to tell me but didn't. Before I knew what was happening my parents were seeing me off saying, "Good luck Kimiko! Make the Suzuki family proud to have you!"

Now I was on the plane going to my parents home country.

"Miss! Miss please wake up! We have landed!"

"Huh? AHHHHH! I'm so sorry," I said as I grabbed my luggage and got off the plane.

And that's why I'm standing here right now in Kanagawa Terminal, hopelessly and completely, lost.

**Sorry if this chapter was off topic and short I will make longer chapters. Please review so I know if someone is actually reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading this story. Sorry if Marui is a bit OOC please tell me if he is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

"Um excuse me? Excuse me can you?"

The man walked away ignoring me. Really these people are so rude.

"Hey you need help?" A boy who appeared around my age with chin-length bright-red hair asked.

"Yes! Thank you very much. My name is Suzuki Kimiko." I replied gratefully.

"I'm the genius Marui Bunta. Maybe you've heard of me?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said, "I'm sorry I have not heard of you but I have only just came from America."

At my statement his face fell but he quickly recovered.

"Well now you've heard of me," He stated, "Anyways you said you were from America? What are you doing in Japan?"

"Well it's a long story, I am searching for Rikkaidai University. Do you know where that is?" I asked

"You go to Rikkaidai?"

"Yea, I will start on Wednesday. I am going to be a second year"

"Second year huh? That means I'm your senpai," He said cheekily.

"You go to Rikkaidai, senpai?" I questioned.

"Yup, do you know where you're living?"

I shook my head no.

"Let's go to Rikkaidai's staff room, one of the teachers should know."

"OK, senpai."

And that is how I met Marui Bunta, if only I had known then how much trouble knowing him would be.

**I know I said I would post longer chapters but this seems to be my limit. I'll make up for that by updating more often. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the first two chapters I got confused and I missed something so everything is fine now.**

**Thank you to ****EcstaticPetenshi for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis or any of the characters. Ishimaru Yumi is not my OC either she belongs to a friend of mine this is for her, kind of.**

**R&R please. **

Chapter 3

We were in the Rikkaidai staff room. Marui had gone to get some girl named Ishimaru Yumi like Chiharu-sensei had told him to.

"Suzuki-san, I expect only the best from you. Understand I am not trying to pressure you but you are one of the smartest students to be able to get in to the program," she said.

"I understand sensei," I replied.

"Here's Ishimaru-san sensei," Marui-senpai said as he closed the door to the staff room. A long black haired girl with green eyes followed behind him.

"Thank you Marui-san, you may return to class."

"Yes sensei, see you around Kimiko-_chan_." And with that he left.

For some odd reason I felt my heart pounding it was a strange feeling. I wonder wha-

"Suzuki-san are you listening to me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry sensei could you repeat that?" I asked a blush rising to my cheeks, the pounding of my heart forgotten.

"Ah," Chiharu –sensei sighed, "I will be your homeroom teacher and you will be living with Ishimaru-san," she gestured to the girl who came in with Marui-senpai.

"I understand."

"Okay, Ishimaru-san since today is just club can you show Suzuki-san around?"

* * *

><p>"Okay," answered Ishimaru-san, "Come on."<p>

"And finally, the tennis courts," Ishimaru-san said.

"Thank you for showing me around Ishimaru-san."

"No problem, and call me Yumi-_chan_. Kimiko-chan."

"O- Ok, Yumi-chan."

"Anyways, do you and Marui-senpai have a _relationship_?" She asked with a smirk.

"Hm? What do you mean Yumi-chan?"

"I mean are you two dating?"

"Wh- WHAT! We only met today he just helped me get to the school that's all there isn't anything like that between us!" I protested.

"Ehh? Then why does he call you Kimiko-chan?"

"I- I'm not sure he just did."

"Personally I think you two would make an adorable couple. You should take him before some crazed fangirl does."

"Fangirl? Is he popular?"

"IS HE POPULAR? Don't tell me you don't know?" She nearly screamed earning us stares from the tennis team.

"He's one of the tennis team's regulars! He has his own fan club! The tennis team regulars are **THE** most popular guys at Rikkaidai University!" She hissed.

"Oh," For some reason I felt disheartened.

Yumi-chan must have seen this as she said hurriedly, "But he's not interested in fan girls and you two already know each other so you have a better chance."

"Wait, who said I like him that way? He's just my senpai."

Yumi-chan looked surprised and then dubious, "Suuure."

"I don't like him!"

"Just watch me be right. Let's go home."

"Home?"

"Yea, you'll be staying with me remember?"

"Oh, yea."

"Let's go-"

"Kimiko-chan!" A voice cut in. It was Marui-senpai. He was running towards us.

Yumi-chan poked my side with her elbow. I rolled my eyes and told her to shut up.

"Wow, who knew you could be so mean Kimiko-chan." She whispered cheekily.

I was about to retort to her little comment when Marui-senpai and other regulars of the tennis team caught up.

Marui-senpai introduced me to them, the bald half-Brazilian boy was Jackal-senpai, the boy with long silver-hair tied in a pony-tail was named Niou-senpai, and finally a second year named Kirihara-san.

Kirihara-san was pointing to the other regulars and named them and we started talking about ourselves when Yumi-chan cut in.

"Come on Kimiko-chan it's time to go home, see you later seaweed-head," She said to Kirihara," you too Mario-senpai and everyone else."

"MY NAME IS NOT SEAWEED-HEAD!"

"…Mario?"

"Everyone else has names!"

"Puri ~"

"I'm sorry about Yumi-chan senpai-tachi. Have a good day I will see you guys tomorrow." I Said

"Hurry up Kimiko we're going to be late for dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled, running to catch up with her.

**Sorry if this chapter was boring please review and tell me what I need to work on. I will update soon.**

**See you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and tell me your ideas for future chapters.**

**Thank you to EcstaticPetenshi and precious92 or freezeingtime92 for subscribing.**

Chapter 4

Yumi-chan's house and family were very nice and kind.

* * *

><p><em>We stopped in front of an average two-story house not too far from Rikkaidai University. Yumi-chan grabbed my suitcase and waltzed right through the front door yelling, "I'm home!"<em>

"_Whose suitcase is that? Did your __boyfriend__ finally decide to move in with you?" I heard a voice sarcastically say. _

"_Shut up, Shin-nii!"_

"_Yumi? Is that you?"_

"_Yea mom! Suzuki Kimiko, the transfer student is here too!"_

_A pretty woman in her late thirties with medium length black hair looked out of the kitchen._

"_Well come on in! You'll catch a cold just standing out there!"_

_I slowly stepped through the doorway; the house was cute and very homely. It was perfect my dream house. My dream family._

* * *

><p>"Suzuki-san?"<p>

"Hai?" I said returning from my trip down memory lane.

"I expect you to try to pay attention in class even if you are fluent with English."

"O-okay."

"Good."

* * *

><p>It was lunch and I was eating with Yumi-chan and some of her friends when I heard Marui-senpai call out my name.<p>

"Yes senpai?"

I could feel the fan girls in class glaring daggers at me. He motioned for me to come out into the hallway with him. I hesitated and looked at Yumi-chan to see of this was the right move to make. And of course she was avoiding eye contact with me though I could tell she knew exactly what I was doing.

I took a chance and stepped into the hallway with one of the boys' tennis club's regulars.

"So what did you want to talk to me about senpai?"

He leaned his face in closer and whispered in my ear so only the two of us could hear. His face was to close for comfort. I could feel my heart trying to break free from its prison within my rib cage.

"Hey Kimiko-chan have you seen my wrist band."

"… eh?"

"I think I dropped it when I was helping you."

"No, I don't thi-"

His hand clamped over my mouth his voice a whisper.

"Shhhhhh! Don't let anyone hear you. If Niou found out he would start about how irresponsible I am and how if I keep losing my stuff I would never get a girlfriend, though I don't know what that has to do with losing a wrist band. Anyways, you haven't seen it?"

He removed his hand from my face not noticing the red blush forming.

"I haven't seen your wrist band but I can help you look for it after your practice ends senpai."

"Really? Thanks! Wait for me in the bleachers and you can finally see my genius moves in action. But are you sure? What about that _woman?"_

"Woman? Do you mean Yumi-chan?"

He nodded.

"It's okay, Yumi-chan has kendo anyways. And I'll just get home before dark."

"Okay then I will see you at practice," He said as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

"I'll see you at home then Kimiko-chan."

"Okay, do your best at practice."

"I will and the courts are around the corner, if you get lost it will be a new record for your stupidity."

"Hey!"

Yumi-chan just laughed and walked to the dojo where the kendo club holds their practice.

I walked towards the court and the moment I got there I was shocked. The courts were completely surrounded. Was the whole school watching or something? I tried to push my way through but failed. One of the fan girls pushed me onto the ground and I landed graciously on my butt.

"Oww~"

I looked up to see someone offering me their hand. I happily accepted it. I got up and dusted myself off. Why was everyone so quiet? I looked up to see Marui-senpai and Jackal-senpai. No wonder everyone was quiet.

"Thank you, senpai."

"No problem, just make sure you don't land on your face next time."

"You're so mean senpai."

He chuckled at my remark and led me to the bleachers.

"Your lucky," he said, "Not that many people get to sit in the bleachers."

"A-Ah"

With that he headed to the courts. Once again, I could feel the fan girls glaring daggers at me through the fence. I could tell that all of the regulars were great tennis players even from my lack of knowledge.

"Do you understand the concept of the game?"

I turned around to see Yanagi-senpai. I shook my head no.

"I thought as much."

For the rest of practice Yanagi-senpai was patient with me and taught me the rules of tennis and each move and how they were different. He was a really good teacher, I mean I could have dosed off or something but he got me to pay attention **and** understand. I'm not stupid or anything I just get distracted easily.

"Let's go Kimiko-chan."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>For the next two hours we looked for his wrist band. It was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hey, Bunta." A voice said as we were searching for it in the teachers' lounge. I looked up, it was Niou-senpai.

"Yeah?" Marui-senpai said.

"I forgot my wrist band today so I borrowed yours, here." With that Niou-senpai tossed the wrist band to Marui-senpai and left.

…

…

…

…

…

Marui-senpai slapped his face.

I was trying to hold in my laughter but I just couldn't.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! "

"Hey don't laugh!" Marui-senpai said as his face turned red.

"Sorry sorry," I said as I wiped away a tear form my the corner of my eye, "I'm glad you found it."

"Yea. Hey let me walk you home."

"No it's ok. You don't have to do that."

"No don't worry."

"Bu-"

"You shouldn't argue with a senpai."

"Hai.."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for walking me home."<p>

"No prob."

As I was about to walk away He called after em.

"Hey!" I turned around, "I'll make it up to you."

"Make up what?"

"For wasting your time."

"You didn't waste my time."

"Still this is something I want to do. I'll pick you up at ten in the morning on Saturday ok?"

Before I could protest he ran off. I sighed and turned around to go in. Then, I saw my worst nightmare.

"Ohhh so Kimiko-chan isn't as innocent as she looks huh? You sure do move fast." Yumi-chan and her brother, Shin, said in unision from the doorway. Those two were **definitely **related.

"It's not like that! He left before I could protest!"

"Yea that's it. It's time for dinner so go wash up." Shin said with a smirk as he and Yumi-chan walked back into the house.

**Yay! It's almost time for their 'date'! Please review if you want anything ot happen during the date or if you have any ideas. Sorry if Marui was slightly OOC. Chapter 5 may be a little late coming out, spring break is almost over :'(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I think I will update every weekend now.**

**Thanks to EcstaticPetenshi for reviewing once again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT only my OC and the idea.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was 10:30 in the morning; I was standing in front of Yumi-chan's house, alone. In other words, Marui-senpai was late. I seriously hoped he remembered about this d-d-meeting. I was about to go back in the house and wait for him there bu then I heard a voice.

"Oi! Sorry I'm late." He said has he stopped in front of me. He wasn't even breathing hard, as expected of a tennis club regular.

"It's okay."

"Shall we go?" he said offering me his arm.

"Why thank you sir." I said as I laughed. I felt that weird twitch again. He looked uncomfortable too for a second but we quickly adjusted.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are we going?" I asked a while later.<p>

"It's a surprise," he said.

We were walking normally now. I overheard a group of college girls talking.

"Hey look at that guy. Isn't he that genius from Rikkai's tennis team?"

"He's so hot!" I felt anger and jealousy? Why would I be jealous? I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

"But he's taken. Good thing she's pretty or else I would never allow it."

They thought I was pretty?

"Hey, we're here."

"Huh?" I snapped back too reality.

"We're here."

I looked around we were in front of the amusement park.

"I'll pay for my ticket," I said.

"Don't worry about it I got two free tickets from Niou."

"Why would he give them to you?"

"Because it's his fault that we spent forever looking for a wristband that he had."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>We got in the place and looked around.<p>

"What do you want to ride?" Marui asked me.

"Let's ride the rollercoaster!" I squealed as I as I spotted it.

He seemed surprised.

"What's with that look?" I questioned him.

"Nothing lets go."

"It is so something." He just ignored me. I sighed, boys were so stubborn.

The rollercoaster was a lot of fun. When it ended though I realized I had grabbed his hand sometime during the ride. Worst part; he had noticed too. I felt my face burn up. If I had been paying attention, which I wasn't, I would've noticed his face was a shade of red that rivaled that of his hair. We quickly pulled our hands apart.

The feeling was so awkward until I spotted another one of my favorite rides.

"Let's go on the teacups now!" I yelled the previous embarrassment forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I thought you weren't an athlete. You look fine and I'm sure tired from riding everything, twice!" He said.<p>

"What makes you think that I'm not athletic? Just cause I didn't join a sports club I doesn't mean I don't have a talent for it!" I snorted.

"I don't know. You just have that, uh delicate look about you."

"Oh, thanks." I was blushing, again. Why did this always happen around him?

"Hey you want ice-cream? My treat," He offered.

"Sure, I'll pay for mine though."

"Nope, I said it was my treat right?"

"But-"

"I'm making up for the other day okay? So just let me pay."

I sighed in defeat."Fine"

"What flavor do you want?"

"Chocolate." I replied without a moment's hesitation.

He bought our ice-cream and we walked the park watching everyone.

"You haven't eaten right? Let's get lunch. But I'm paying this time," I said stubbornly.

He just sighed in defeat. I mentally cheered, we were now tied 1-1.

* * *

><p>"Hey it's dark. Let's go home." I looked up; I hadn't even noticed that the sun had set. This is probably the most fun I've ever had in my life. My parents didn't abuse me or anything they just put education at the top. That's also one of the reasons I was surprised by their decision to make me an exchange student. I could be slacking off without them knowing. Actually I bet they do know, they're probably having the teachers send them a copy of my graded work.<p>

"Can we ride the Ferris Wheel before we go home? Please?" I begged.

He was silent for a minute I thought he would say no.

"I thought you were afraid of heights." He stated.

I looked at him, put my hands on hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you didn't ride it at all today and you rode everything else 4 times!"

"Well, you ever thought that I wanted to ride it at night to see the lights."

He seemed to be thinking about it. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." I took his hand and pulled him to the ride. When we got near the top, the view astonishing.

I pressed my face to the window and stared.

"It's beautiful."

His voice was right next to my ear I could feel his hand brush against mine. It was warm and calloused. It was probably from the intense tennis practice. When he moved his hand I kind of missed it.

* * *

><p>"Hey thanks for today," I said as I looked up at his face. The moon made his hair seem as if it was on fire.<p>

"No prob. It was fun for me too."

"Glad to hear that."

We stood there for a few awkward moments just looking at each other. He took my breath away.

"Good night Kimiko."

"I'll see you Monday senpai." I like it when he said my name without the –chan. I sounded real, not like all the other girls.

I turned to go inside the house and he left for his house. I changed into my pajamas and went downstairs to eat dinner. I was mentally prepared for whatever the devil siblings had to say.

"So, how was your day Kimiko-chan?" Shin-nii asked. I swear he was the son of Satan himself.

"None of your business," I retorted.

Of course Shin-nii wasn't going to back down."Why? Did you two do something inappropriate?"

"Just shut up. Besides I don't even think of him that way, he's just a senpai," I said continue eating.

Did I really only think of him that way? Did I want our relationship to be more?

Whatever.

**Was this chapter good? Tell me what you think should happen next or if I need to improve anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Finally out with chapter 6. I'm not quite sure what should happen now. Basically I have writer's block. Please review and tell me an idea. ANYTHING would be a great help. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Almost every day for the past couple of weeks I had lain in bed wondering why I felt like _that_ towards senpai. I mean he was just a senpai, right? When I had asked Yumi-chan she looked at me like I was crazy and said, "How dense can you be?", and walked away.

That had ticked me off. I mean really. She obviously knows and yet she makes everything so difficult.

"Ugh!" I yelled, scratching my head. This was really getting to me.

"HEY! EARTH TO SUZUKI KIMIKO!" A voice yelled into my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO'S THERE?"

I looked up to see a very ticked off looking Chihara-sensei.

"I see you've decided to join us Suzuki-san."

"I'm sorry."

Sensei sighed in defeat, "Remember what we talked about when you first came though."

"Yes, ma'm."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Yumi-chan asked as she caught up to me after school.<p>

"Ya, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were spacing out in class."

"You make me sound like such a nerd."

"Ya, well you're not exactly a juvenile delinquent," Yumi snorted.

I was about to respond when a voice called us from behind.

"HEYYYY! Kimiko-chan, evil one!"

We turned around to see Marui-senpai and Kirihara-san.

"Who's the evil one!" Yumi-chan practically screamed in poor Kirihara's ear.

"That hurts Ishimaru-san," Kirihara said as he held his ear.

"Sorry, that was meant for your _clown_ of a senpai."

"Who are you calling a clown, you she-devil!"

Kirihara and I stood to side as they argued.

"So how was your day Akaya-kun?" I asked.

Over the past couple weeks we had become good friends.

"It was okay. Just the usual, I fell asleep in English and sensei assigned me more homework. How was your day?"

"Good, I kind of spaced out in class though."

Akaya looked at me, shocked.

"What's with that look?" I asked. Did everyone think I paid attention to the sensei? The smart ones just don't get caught.

"Well you're always at the top of the class."

I just rolled my eyes, but before he could say anything though Marui-senpai interrupted us.

"Hey, Kimiko-chan?"

"Yea?"

"Well, me and the evil one here have a plan for you…"

"What kind of plan?" I felt like something was going to happen.

"Well, since I have kendo practice every day…" Yumi-chan said.

"And kendo lasts longer than tennis…" Marui-senpai continued.

"Senpai here is going to walk you home every day." Yumi finally finished

….

"WHAT! I can walk home by myself!" I protested. I fought back the happiness and blush threatening to explode.

"No, no you can't." Yumi-chan deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"Remember the last time? You got lost and we found in the park just swinging on the swing. You have absolutely no sense of direction,"

"That was back then!" I cried out.

"That was yesterday!" She responded.

I felt my face turn a shade of red that rivaled Akaya's.

"Don't laugh!" I yelled at the two tennis regulars on the floor.

"Sorry," They said.

"Just can't believe you got that lost." Marui-senpai said.

"Whatever. Hey aren't you guys late for practice?" I asked the three athletes.

…

"OH CRAP!"

Yumi-chan rushed out yelling something about going with Marui-senpai. I felt Marui-senpai and Akaya grab my arms and start running full speed towards the tennis courts.

* * *

><p>When we got there I was thrown graciously in the bleachers. I could, once again, feel the fan girls glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would be a zombie by now.<p>

"I see you have decided to join us again, Suzuki-san," Yanagi-senpai said.

I nodded, still thinking about the bruise that was sure to appear on my butt tonight.

"Do you still remember everything?"

"Yup!" I responded proudly.

"Good. you wouldn't mind a quiz then?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you ready to go?"<p>

"Yea."

As we walked home together the sky got dark and cloudy.

"Looks like it's going to rain."

The moment that came out of senpai's mouth the sky opened up and we were soaked. He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street. After a couple of turns I realized we weren't going to Yumi-chan's house.

"Marui-senpai, this isn't the way to Yumi's house," I yelled through the rain.

"I know! My house is closer."

I could barely hear him through the storm. It took me a minute to realize what he said. Another for it to sink in. I could feel the rising blush on my face. Good thing he was too focused on getting to his house.

"We're here."

We stood on the doorstep waiting for the door to open. When it was opened I saw a young woman standing there. She pulled us in and handed us towels.

"Here dry off. I am Bunta's mother, are you his girlfriend?"

Our faces went from blue to red.

"M-mom!"

"Ah, sorry I just thought… never mind."

Marui turned towards me, bowed, and then apologized for his mother's behavior.

"It's alright."

As he lifted his head he saw me and blushed a fiery shade of red. I realized that I had only worn the dress shirt and that it was now see through. Now my face was heating up too. We both tried to avoid eye contact. Lucky for me, Marui's mom came back and handed me a pair of green flannel pajamas with puppies on them. She led me to the restroom and told me that she had called Yumi-chan and told her that you would be staying here since this was a big storm that wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Thank you, um."

"Just call me mom."

"Well..."

"I had always wanted a daughter."

"O-okay. Thanks mom."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>After I had finished showering and changing I stepped out. Standing outside was Marui-senpai.<p>

"Hey you look really cute after a shower."

I felt my face redden, again. This was kind of annoying now. He must've realized what he said since he blushed too.

"Hey, you're going to be sharing a room with me. I mean if you don't mind," He said still avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay."

On the inside though I was freaking out. Sharing a room with a boy!

He led me to his room. It was clean and there were posters of famous tennis players on the walls.

He looked at me suspiciously, "What were you expecting?"

"A pigsty. With porn. A pigsty with porn."

He just stared at me. I shrugged.

"You can have the bed," We both said at the same time.

We had a mini staring contest for a while.

"Let's share it then," I said.

"Wha-what?"

"You get that half I get half."

We had another staring contest, which I won, so we went with my idea. We both laid down on his full-size bed. We were pretty close to each other since the isn't exactly large and we weren't exactly babies.

"Hey, you know you don't have to call her mom right?"

"Yea but I never really had a mom."

He looked at me confused.

"I'm adopted; my adopted parents treat more like a student than a daughter."

"Oh."

…

…

"Good night Kimiko."

"Good night."

I drifted off to sleep thinking how much better I like him calling me Kimiko instead of Kimiko-chan it sounded more realistic. Less superficial.

**Please review! Sorry for OOC-ness.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is PuffyPanda101! Sorry for not updating last week I had a ton of homework to do.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own prince of tennis.**

Chapter 7

I woke up earlier than usual thanks to the sunlight streaming through the window. I glanced at the clock it was six-thirty. I tried to get up but something was holding me. I looked down to find senpai's arm around my waist, my back against his chest, and our knees bent. Wait… wasn't this spooning!

"Marui-senpai! Wake up!" I said I as I tried to shake him.

**Marui's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my name being called. I felt something soft against my face, it smelled like candy. Then, I remembered who it was. It took me another moment to realize what position we were in.

"Ahhhhhh! Sorry!"

I pulled away from her.

**Normal POV (Kimiko's POV)**

I heard him yell and pull away. My back was cold without him there. Wait, what was I thinking?

"Hey, we're going to be late," I said instead.

"Ah, here is your school uniform. Mom washed it last night."

"Thanks."

After we both changed and brushed our teeth we grabbed our bags and headed downstairs.

"Sit down for breakfast," Mom said.

"No I can't bother you more than I have already."

"It's fine."

"Bu-"

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, they were Marui's, he pushed me into a chair then sat down next to me.

"We still have time and besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"…Thanks."

"Itadakimas(1)."

After a moment of silence one of Senpai's little brothers spoke,"So how was your night Nii-san? Did you guys have fun?" the little devil smirked.

I just stared at the kid. What did he just say? Before I could respond though, Marui answered.

"None of your business."

"Oh, so you guys did do something after all," he said cheekily.

Marui-senpai grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"I'm off!"

After we were a couple of blocks away from his house he let go of my hand and we just walked to Rikkaidai.

"Hey, sorry about my brother and… last night."

"It's fine."

* * *

><p><em>Ding ding ding.<em>

The school bell rang signaling lunch. I headed to the cafeteria to eat with Yumi and other friends of ours. As I walked down the hall I was stopped by Marui-senpai. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs to the roof.

"I really like you Kimiko-chan please go out with me!" As he said that he leaned in to kiss me.

As out lips were about to meet I heard the door to the roof open and heard a very familiar, and annoyed, voice asked," What do you think you're doing?"

I stared, it was Marui-senpai. What is happening?

"Niou will you take off the wig you're scaring Kimiko-chan… and me too."

"Wait! Pause! Stop! Time-out! That's Niou?" I yelled confusedly.

Niou took off the wig and mask I saw it really was him.

"Well we will be leaving you to your lunch," Marui said.

**Marui's POV**

I looked around class after the bell rang. Where did that Niou go?

"Hey Akaya, have you seen Niou?"

"I think he was heading towards the second years' classes."

This couldn't be good. I grabbed Akaya and headed to Kimiko's class. I asked one of the girls in the hallway if they had seen Kimiko. The second-year looked at me, confused, saying she had gone to the roof with me. I ran up the stairs and flung the door open.

Standing there was Kimiko and leaning towards her was me? It took me about two seconds to realize that that was Niou.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I saw Kimiko-chan look at me then "me" and back and forth.

"Niou will you please take off the wig you're scaring Kimiko-chan… and me too."

I was serious, this was freaky. I heard Kimiko-chan yell out,"Wait! Pause! Stop! Time-out! That's Niou?"

Niou removed the disguise and we left her to her lunch. As we were about to enter the cafeteria Niou placed his arm on my shoulder, "What do you want Niou?" I growled.

He just looked at me, amused, and said," You know you wanted to be where I was."

"Shut up! Did not!"

"You sound like such a preschooler Bunta."

"Whatever."

**Normal POV**

I stood there after they left. I had been tricked by Niou Masaharu, The Trickster. I sighed. Had I wanted that to happen? Did I like Marui-senpai? Yes, yes I did. Wow that was easier to realize thatn I thought it would be.

I sat down and ate y lunch alone. Yumi-chan would be mad but I needed time to think.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at home 'kay?"<p>

"Yea, now go or else you'll be late!" I said as I pushed Yumi-chan towards the kendo club.

"OK. OK!"

After Yumi-chan headed towards her practice I took off to the courts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yanagi-senpai?" i said mid-way through practice.<p>

"Yes?"

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I was heading towards the vending machine when a thought occurred to me. I turned around and yelled into the courts," Do you guys want anything to drink!"

The regulars came up told me what they wanted and gave me the money for it. I continued my journey to the venders. After I bought the drinks I carried them all to the courts very, very, slowly. I felt my arm yanked and all the drinks fell to the ground with a clatter as I was pinned to the wall inside an empty storage room.

I stared into blue eyes filled with lust.

"You look wonderful today Kimiko-chan."

I tried to scream but his large sweaty hand covered my mouth.

His other hand started climbing under my shirt. I struggled to no avail. I felt him unbutton my blouse.

"Very nice," he growled lustily.

He took off my bra. I was going to lose my virginity to this man! Someone save me! I felt tears stinging my eyes, I shut them. This wasn't happening!

As his hand lifted up my skirt he was gone. I sank to the ground in a fit of sobs, some tears of sadness, some of relief.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me. I stiffened.

"It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

That calming voice. It was my hero. My savior. It was Marui-senpai.

I clutched at his shirt and cried. I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Don't worry no matter what happens I will be there to protect you, I swear."

I had friends who had made false promises. Boyfriends who swore they only loved me. They had all lied. But I let my shield down. I let Marui Bunta in. I gave him my trust because I wanted him to make me happy.

**(1)Something the Japanese say before eating, I think it means thank you for the meal.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in like what? A month? Well now I'm back with the new chapter of coincidence. I'll be able to update more now that school is out… if inspiration strikes.**

**Please review and tell me what you want to happen next! I have some serious writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It's been four weeks since that incident and true to his word Marui-senpai protected me.

"Ishimaru-san! Kimiko!"

"Hi, Akaya-kun. Did you need something?"

"Actually Captain Yukimura asked you two to come to the regular's meeting this afternoon."

"Why?"

"I wasn't told. Anyways just come or else vice-captain Sanada will kill me!"

"Bu- and he's gone," I sighed.

"Should we go?" Yumi asked.

"Do you have any plans?"

"None."

"Then let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? But I have plans!" Yumi said.<p>

The tennis team was going to a training camp over summer break.

"What sort of plans Yumi-san?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"Um um I have the kendo tournament!" Yumi-chan yelled and ran out the door.

And guess what? That left me. Alone. With the regulars.

"So you don't have a club right? You'll come right?" Marui-senpai asked with big puppy dog eyes.

I glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at me and Yukimura had that freaky smile on his face.

"Ye-yea."

Like I could turn them down, they would make my life a living hell.

"Great! We're leaving tomorrow meet us in front of the school, we'll have a bus ready," Niou said as they all waved and walked out of the room.

"E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Sanada yelled.<p>

"Actually…" Marui said.

"Who's missing?" Yukimura asked softly.

Though I could tell someone was going to be running a _couple_ extra laps.

"Niou is not here," Yagyuu stated while pushing up his glasses.

"Would you happen to know where he is?" Yukimura said, 'sweetness' oozing out of every word.

I could feel his anger from this distance, someone was going to die.

"He went to get Ishimaru Yumi-san."

"Didn't she have a kendo tournament?" I cut in.

"The kendo club's tournaments are in the winter. As of right now all the members are on vacation."

"So in other words Yumi-chan lied to guys and you fell for it?"

Two seconds after I said that I realized it probably wasn't very smart.

"Sorry we're late! I got our victim I mean wonderful, helpful, volunteer," Niou said as he waltzed onto the bus.

"VICTIM!" Yumi screamed, "What are you going to do? Rape me?"

"Oh darling, you wish I would, don't you? I'm sorry though, I'm not one to stay tied down to one girl," Niou replied, flipping of his hair.

We just stared.

"Oh speechless are you? Is my sexiness really that shocking?" He continued

"No more like you stupidity and how much of a narcissus you are," I deadpanned.

"What? Me? Never!" He said with large, round, 'innocent' eyes

Before we could continue though, Sanada told us to stop screwing around and to get to our seats. Of course we all ran to a seat and planted our butts down. This was great so far.

* * *

><p>"UWAHHHH! It's so big!" Yumi cried out.<p>

"Hey, if there are employees here, why do you need us?" I asked as Sanada checked us in.

"We only booked 3 rooms. One for me, Marui, Jackal, and Kirihara. One for Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu. The last room is for you and the wicked witch of the west," Niou explained.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!" Yumi shrieked as she grabbed Niou's collar and slapped and punched him like there was no tomorrow.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Ishimaru is trying to kill Niou-senpai!" Kirihara yelped.

I grabbed Yumi and Marui-senpai grabbed Niou as they leaped for each others' necks.

"Calm down!" We yelled in synch.

Already I could tell this was going to be a _very_ long week.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the short crappy chapter my laptop has been crashing <strong>

**Please review I am running dry on ideas. I would also like to know if you liked the story or not.**

**More reviews equals faster updates :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi sorry for the late update, I typed this on my phone because my laptop is broken. Well here's chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Hey witch! Come sweep this court and pick up the balls!" Niou yelled to none other than Yumi.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH YOU DAMN- DAMN- DAMN... BRAT!" Yumi yelled back just as loudly.

I swear I was gonna go deaf because of these people.

"Why can't you guys just get along like a big happy family?" I yelled, exasperated.

"SHUT UP! THIS AIN'T BARNEY!" they yelled in sync. I should have seen that coming.

They continued screaming at each other until Sanada yelled "TARUNDURO!" and slapped Niou hard enough to leave a handprint.

And of course Yumi- chan starts pointing and laughing like a maniac.

"Ishimaru- san, would you please stay after everyone and clean up the courts?" Yukimura asked, oh so sweetly.

"Of course..." Yumi-chan replied meekly.

Inside I was laughing like... Yumi. I need to get away from these people or I'll lose my sanity. Oh who am I kidding it ditched me when I was left at the airport.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Yumi said, as she settled into the water.<p>

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Today has been the worse day of my life! No, I take that back, I bet this week will only get even worse! Working for the club is hard enough but, when you add that trickster arse into the equation, my life becomes a living hell!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "You are such a drama queen."

"Hey! Like you're not!"

"Touché."

I sank into the bath, it was pure bliss. We heard a sound coming from the door. I could make out the sound of voices. I gently eased out of the water.

"Hey move you fat head!"

"I can't see!"

"Whose a fat head?"

"Shut up! They'll hear us!"

I slammed the door open, wearing a towel of course, and very calmly I asked them if I could help them.

They're faces made it seem like they had met Satan himself. They all ran away like the chickens they are. I closed the door and turned to the bath.

"I call cooking tomorrow night," I sang as I settled back into the water.

Yumi-chan sweat dropped, "I think it's best of I cook tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because you will poison them and as your best friend I can't allow you to murder your husband-to-be and his friends."

I choked on my spit; as soon as I could talk again I yelled the words that came to mind, "HUSBAND-TO-BE? I DINT EVEN LIKE MARUI-SENPAI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Kimiko-chan, I never said anything about Marui," Yumi stated, undisturbed from my previous outburst. I was a different situation though, I was going insane.

What did this mean? Why did Marui-senpai come to mind?

* * *

><p>BANG! BANG! BANG!<p>

"Get up off your butts! Wake up!" Niou bellows as he slams two pans together.

I covered my ears with my pillow, it was no use. I could hear Yumi telling Niou to shut up or he'll regret it and the Petenshi questioning why he would.

I smacked the door open and growled, "What's with all the noise? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Kimiko-chan you're awake! Now go cook us breakfast!" Niou piped up.

Yumi visibly cringed.

"Sure, no problem!" I voiced with a smile.

Yumi's face turned an ash color. I merely grinned.

* * *

><p>"This is why I said you would regret it of you didn't shut up," Yumi sighed, patting Niou's back as he barfed into the bushes.<p>

"Do you know what you're doing to the environment? You could be poisoning something!" I said in mock concern.

"POISON! YOU'RE THE ONE SOING THE POISONNG YOU SHE-DEVIL!" Niou cried out.

"In my defense, I didn't poison you, I just asked Yanagi-senpai if he knew about the famous Inui juice," I said innocently.

At the end of my statement Niou starts puking again. I heard Yukimira coming so I ran to the courts and set up the nets.

"Suzuki-san? Next time one of the members anger you please refrain from poisoning them," Yukimura said from behind me. When did he get there?

I could only nod. Yea, like that was gonna happen. With Niou around I would probably become a murderer.

A very familiar voice interrupted my train of thoughts, "Kimiko-chan? Are you okay?"

I turned to face the red-head, "I'm fine Marui-senpai. Shouldn't you be asking Niou if he's alright?"

The volley-specialist chuckled. I cocked an eyebrow, why is he laughing?

"He is a trickster, one of the best, you should watch out or he'll get you," Marui explained.

"I know," I sighed, "I know."

Marui gave me an encouraging smile and he left to the courts. I turned and grabbed the basket of tennis balls. As I was heading towards the designated courts I stepped on a power ball that _magically appeared out of nowhere_and fell. Of course all the yellow tennis balls tumbled from the basket and spread to every corner of area.

I could hear the regulars laughing, I stood up and faced them, and even Yukimura lips were twitching! I sighed, it seems like I've been doing that a lot lately, and bent down to grab the balls. I felt a presence settle next to me, it was Akaya and Marui.

"You guys don't need to help me you have practice to get to, right?" I asked.

"It's fine," Akaya mumbled as he bent down and reached for the balls under the bench. It brought a ghost of a smile to my lips.

"We're friends and friends help each other out," Marui stated with a silly grin.

I felt my chest tighten, and not in the good way. What if I wanted to be more than friends?

Woah, where did that idea come from?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for now! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay an update! Thanks to Tensai for reviewing and cutieme435 and AsiaHolics for favoriting my story! And thank you for the ideas Tensai, I'll be sure to use them later on in the story.**

Chapter 10

I opened the pantry door just to get smacked in the face with a water balloon. I swiped at the sticky substance; it was a deep plum color.

I tentatively licked it… it tasted like grape jelly.

"… NIOU MASAHARU!" I screamed.

I stormed into the courts in all my jelly-covered glory I headed directly for the Petenshi but I was restrained by a strong pair of arms. I kept on struggling until a voice told me to calm down. I turned my head and faced the one, and only, Marui Bunta.

He lifted one of his fingers and swiped some jelly off of my forehead.

"Is this grape jelly?" He asked mischievously.

I could only nod my head stupidly. I think Marui realized what position we were in. His arms were around my waist, his face looking down at mine and vice versa. I could hear Niou whistle and Sanada tarundarou.

"Suzuki-san, you can go clean up," Yukimura said in a comforting tone as he put his hand on Marui-senpai's shoulder. We jerked out of the position and I ran to fulfill his orders.

"We're out of juice! Kimiko and Marui-senpai go get us more in the shed out back!" Akaya demanded loudly.

"I am not your dog! Go get some yourself!" Marui-senpai yelled back.

I sighed, "Let's go senpai, it's the last day of camp after all, besides don't you want a break from this?" gesturing to Niou balancing a cup full of soda on his nose.

"Fine," He huffed.

As we stepped out of the doorway I heard a splash and Niou cursing.

We stepped into the shed and sought for the juice. Suddenly, the door slammed closed. Of course, Marui darted over there and the door was locked. This was exactly like the anime Yumi-chan and I watched together…

I should have known.

I leaned against the juice cartons and pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Marui-senpai questioned.

"Calling Yumi-chan," I replied.

"Ah! Great idea!" He replied as he looked around, "Is this a box of snacks? Ah they have Pocky! Do you want strawberry or chocolate?" He asked as he looked through the other boxes.

"Hello? This is Ishimaru Yumi spe

"She picked up," I announced, "and I want both."

"Great ask if she can get us out, and you can't have both!" He said.

"Ah, Yumi-chan we're stuck in the shed, can you get us out? And why can't I have both? " I asked.

"I can't hear you, one sec," I could faintly hear her yelling at the guys to shut up," Yea, what were you saying? Oh and bring the strawberry juice, grape juice, and orange juice."

"You can't have both because I want a box too," Marui whined.

"Fine, then we'll share. We each get half a box." I exhaled, "Anyways, Yumi-chan we're stu-"

I stopped, pulled the phone away from my ear and ogled the screen.

"Eh, Kimiko-chan what's wrong?" Marui-senpai inquired.

"My phone just died…" I whispered.

…

"My phone is back in the room," Marui uttered.

…

"Hand me some Pocky."

**Yumi's POV**

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ _

"Hello? Ishimaru Yumi speaking," I voiced into the device.

"Ah she picked up and I want both."

Crap. It was Kimiko. I need to stall for time. And want both?

"Ah, Yumi-chan we're stuck in the shed can you get us out? And why can't I have both? " she asked.

I'm gonna go with she's talking to the diabetic. This is great! But I couldn't tell her I was the one who set her up.

"Fine, then we'll share. We each get half a box. Anyways, Yumi-chan we're stu-"

Kimiko was suddenly cut off.

"What happened?" Kirihara asked, noticing my sudden relief.

"Her battery died."

"How do you know?"

"I was playing doodle jump all day."

"….. What about your phone?"

"Hers is better."

…

…

"Well I hope they just date already!" Niou yelled, "It's a pain watching them be all shy and 'innocent'! Ha! Like any of us is innocent!"

"Are you saying I am dirty Niou?" Captain Yukimura asked.

Niou slowly backed away….

I had to film this.

**Regular POV (Kimiko's POV)**

I reached in the box for more Pocky only to find it empty.

"We're out of strawberry." I announced to no one in particular.

"No chocolate either." Marui-senpai replied.

"Is there anything else to eat?"

"Um, let me check," Marui said as he looked around.

I heard a dull thump and then a yelp of pain. I got up and walked around.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

"Fine, fine, there's nothing left besides stuff we need a can opener for." He calculated.

We both sighed and sat side to side a bit closer than last time. The sky was barely visible through a small window. As I stared at the glittering gems, I fell asleep.

I was awakened from my slumber by the light streaming in the window. I lifted up my head and cringed in pain. My neck had a crick in it from sleeping while sitting. I turned my head; Marui-senpai's face was on my shoulder. Wait! My head was on his! Wait! His arm was around my waist! Déjà vu.

I gently lifted his head and turned to remove his arm. Like the _graceful _ girl I am, I knocked over a box which led to the whole pile toppling over on top of me and my companion.

"Owwwww!" Senpai cried out.

"Sorry!" I panicked pulling the boxes off of him, "Are you hurt?"

"Yea, yea. Though this isn't how I had hoped to be woken up." He sat up.

Our eyes locked. I could feel myself growing redder, stupid blush. Marui-senpai closed his eyes and leaned in closer.

"S-sen-senpai! What are y-you d-d-doing?" I asked as I backed away.

His face kept inching closer. I slid my eyes closed and leaned forward. Our lips barely brushed against each other, and then…

"There you guys are! We were worried!" Yumi-chan cried out as she and the team burst through the door of the shed, "The bus is about to leave!"

We quickly detached ourselves. Marui's face a bright magenta, surprisingly though my face was devoid of any emotion. It was…. my panic face. On the inside I was freaking out.

"Don't worry; being the great friends we are, we packed your stuff for you. So let's go you love birds!" Niou cried out pointing to the horizon.

"Oi, the bus is that way," Yumi corrected pointing in the opposite direction.

"Onward men! And, others." Niou cried switching arms.

"Shut up you idiot." Yumi said

They started bickering again. This was the last day of summer break.

_Beep beep beep_

I slapped my palm onto the alarm. I dragged myself out of bed and entered the bathroom. After I changed I ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning," I said drowsily as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Cried out a very positive Shin-nii. Something was very, very, wrong.

"Are you okay?" I said as I sat down warily.

" I'm Positively peacHe replied. As he turned around I saw he had on an apron. A very frilly apron.

"…Are you drunk? You know you're underage right?" I asked.

As soon as I finished my sentence Yumi-chan came skipping down the stairs, "Good morning world! My dear brother, thank you for making a wonderful breakfast! Oh, good morning to you too, Kimiko-chan!" She sang.

Shin-nii served me a delicious breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, the whole package. Wait, he knew how to make something other than cereal? I mean sometimes he even screwed that up.

"Eat up!" They both cried in unison. They're smiling faces could not be healthy.

"Hey, did you guys visit Inui Sadaharu for a drink or something?" I asked as I quickly ate my meal. If needed, I was gonna bolt.

"Of course not! What would make you say that, silly goose!" Shin-nii said as he thumped my back, "Now go to school! Me and my lovely sister have to discuss… plans for… dinner…!"

Yumi-chan shoved me out the door and I tripped and fell on top of something soft.

"Owie!" I cried, "Ken? What are you doing here?"

**I got a new laptop yay! So what do you guys think of the new twist? Too predictable? Should I change it? If you have any ideas you can message me or review.**


End file.
